


A future in a lost kingdom

by Alicewritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Former King Eret, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), King Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Tecnoblade, Knight TommyInnit, Mushroom King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Poet Ranboo, Prince Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Servant Ranboo, Shapeshifter Karl Jacobs, knight tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewritesstuff/pseuds/Alicewritesstuff
Summary: After a ram hybrid takes over his kingdom and forcing him into an arranged marriage, he runs away to the next kingdom in hopes of starting a new life with Eret, making amends for their past in the progress.What he did not expect however, is for there to be a new king George and his right hand men Dream and Sapnap to catch him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/GeorgeNotfound, karl/sapnap/quackity
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Runaway to another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> After a ram hybrid takes over his kingdom and forcing him into an arranged marriage, he runs away to the next kingdom in hopes of starting a new life with Eret, making amends for their past in the progress. 
> 
> What he did not expect however, is for there to be a new king George and his right hand men Dream and Sapnap to catch him.

Wilbur huffed, he was pissed. 

When he planned to runaway to get out of a arranged marriage, he did not expect for the new kings right hand knights to catch him and bring him in. Let’s just say he was in handcuffs at the mercy of the king. 

“Wilbur Soot, what a surprise.” The king said

“I didn’t expect to see you in my kingdom when you have you’re own.” 

Wilbur kept his frown, he hated this. He hated how the king was so pretty, wait no, not pretty, beautiful. 

The king was attractive to Wilbur and he hated that. 

“Why are you here exactly? Why aren’t you in L’manburg?” 

“Ran away” he said

“Why?” The king asked 

Wilbur sighs, oh boy. “Someone named Jschlatt took over my kingdom and set me up for an arraigned marriage, so I came here t-“ he was swiftly cut off. 

“To find Eret?” The Knight known as Dream said 

The knight did not make things easy for Wilbur. He had a way of speaking that just made the brunette feel like he was talking to somebody he hadn’t just met and being took prisoner by. His voice was smooth as honey, as sweet as chocolate. 

“Yes, unfortunately I found you three.” To which all three of them chuckled. 

“This Schlatt person you speak of, he’s not the right ruler correct?” 

Wilbur nods “I ran here for safety” he chuckled “god knows no one wants to marry that motherfucker.” 

They all laugh “well, if you want help from us, I have one condition.” 

“Anything, I’m willing to do anything.” 

“You’re a pretty boy yourself, I want you...” if it helped his country it couldn’t be that bad right? “To date me and my boyfriend Dream.” 

Oh, wait what?


	2. Roses and the new king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is crappy I promise the next chapter will be better

“I’m sorry you want me to what?” Wilbur said slightly flustered wondering if it was just his imagination. “I want you to date me and my boyfriend Dream over here!” The king said hugging the masked mans arm, okay, he was going crazy. This was like some type of weird fever dream. 

“Of course you don’t have too, we don’t want to force you into anything, we’ll let you stay in my kingdom, but we won’t help you against Schlatt.” 

The brunette hesitated. What was he going to choose? On one hand his father and his friends were at risk but at the same time, he had just met these two. But then he thought about Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, everyone was depending on him. 

“I’ll do it, but I have no romantic feelings for either of you got it?” Utter bullshit of course, he knew that was he going to admit it? Never, he was only going to do this for his country. 

George smiles as he ignores the confusion from Sapnap and most likely Dream. “Great! We’ll start planning how to take him down immediately! Sapnap, go check supplies immediately!” He says excitedly, as Sapnap leaves the king, knight and prince alone George grabs Dream’s hand sticking his hand out as a sort of way of asking for permission. 

The royalty nodded to the other taking the hand as the two were dragged into a garden. 

Schlatt slammed his hand on the table. “God fucking damn it!” He said as he stomped a cigarette into the ground. He let out a frustrated sigh, he should have known that a rival kingdom would take what was his. Who knows what their doing to him. 

“Does anyone know if he’s safe?” Schlatt asked to the three men being Techno, Punz and Tommy. 

They all sighed, Tommy doing so very annoyed, and shook their heads no. Everyone had no idea that Wilbur had ran away and agreed to date a knight and a king in another kingdom. 

Everyone in the kingdom L’manburg feared for Wilbur’s safety. They had no idea what was happening to him or where he was in the kingdom. “Get Tubbo, I want him to spy for us.” 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Wilbur?” George said with a dumb smile on his face. Dream couldn’t deny the slightly jealous feeling he had now that Wilbur entered the picture. Sure the prince was pretty, but it was supposed to be him and George vs the world. 

He was his knight after all. He picked him, him, out of everyone. What did George see in him? He loved the colorblind brunette so much. But he wanted his eyes to be on him, Dream and Dream alone. 

But he would learn to live with this. It’s what he always did. He would always find other ways to solve his problems and work around them. It was just how he went about life. 

Dream sighed as Wilbur and George talked. As he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He softly smiled behind his mask as he looked behind him to see the colorblind man he loved. He was always able to tell what Dream was feeling, no matter how hard he had tried to hide it. 

It was starting to get dark, George smiles up at the sky “Dream, let’s take Wilbur inside shall we my knight in shining armor?” The masked man chuckled “we shall” was the green knights response. 

With that they headed inside the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment any criticism it really helps! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Dreamnotbur needs to be spread so I’m writing it into this fic too lmao- Alice


End file.
